Sinker
Sinker was a clone trooper sergeant who fought during the Clone Wars. He was a member of Wolfpack, and commonly worked alongside Boost, Commander Wolffe, and Jedi General Plo Koon. Equipment Prior to the destruction caused by the Malevolence in the Abregado system, Sinker wore maroon marked armor that featured the emblem of Wolfpack. During the second half of the Clone Wars, Sinker was given a set of Phase II Clone Trooper Armor which contained many grey markings. His new armor appeared to be almost identical to the armor worn by standard Wolfpack clone troopers, however the lower left and right sides of his helmet bore grey markings of the 104th Battalion. Rising Malevolence When General Plo Koon was dispatched to search for the Separatist "mystery weapon", which has destroyed several Republic fleets, Sinker was part of Plo Koon's troops. Upon discovering the Malevolence in the Abregado system, the Malevolence fired with her ion cannons on the ''Venator''-class star destroyer which rendered them without energy. Then the many cannons of the Subjugator-cruiser began to fire, quickly destroying the three ships. Sinker escaped from the Triumphant in an escape pod with Commander Wolffe, Boost and Master Plo Koon. After discovering another escape pod with its hatch cut right open, Plo Koon and the clones then picked up a signal from Pod 1977. However, the pod hunters arrived and destroyed it, and then proceeded to attack Plo Koon's pod. Plo Koon, Boost and Sinker exited the pod to confront the battle droids, and they succeeded, especially after Plo Koon used The Force to push Sinker past the pod hunter ship and destroy the battle droids. The four were then rescued by General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano aboard the Twilight. However, while TB-2 was treating the injured clones, the lights went out, and the medical droid went to the bridge to find out what was wrong. In reality, the Twilight had stumbled upon the Malevolence, and Anakin, Ahsoka and Plo Koon shut down all power to avoid detection, but they had forgotten to turn off the medical droid. Fortunately, the Twilight was able to escape a wave from the ion cannons. Padawan Lost Later in war, Sinker served along with Wolfpack in the Second Battle of Felucia. During the battle, Sinker along with Boost and Comet, went with Ahsoka Tano to jump onto the wall of a Separatist base, attempting to disable. Shortly after the battle and their victory, they discovered that Ahsoka had gone missing. Mercy Mission Sinker, with Boost and the rest of Wolfpack, went to Aleen to supply care for the native Aleena. Their two annoying companions were R2-D2 and C-3PO, who were used to hook up the power systems. Escape from Kadavo Sinker was sent to the Kadavo system to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex from Keeper Agruss. Sinker, along with Comet and Wolffe, used jetpacks to rescue Togrutas from their prison cells. Appearances *Rising Malevolence *Padawan Lost *Mercy Mission *Escape from Kadavo Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clone Sergeants Category:Wolfpack Category:Republic